RWBY: Dark Knight
by bc401
Summary: Vale Asylum had a security breach releasing dangerous criminals into the City. Jaune Arc the Batman, must dawn the cape and cowl and protect the city before mass chaos spreads
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello people so I decided to rewrite this fic because I honestly didn't like how it played out. It was too fast and it didn't feel like a Batman X RWBY story, it just felt like a RWBY Story with Jaune beating people to death which sounds cool but how I wrote it, it felt stupid. Sorry if you liked the first one but I hope this one will make it up for it. Anyways hope you enjoy the story!**

Jaune sat on a chair looking at the batcomputer. He sighed, Vale Asylum had a security breach. The article read, someone sneaked and detonated a bunch of C4 in the asylum. He then went to news reports online. VNN showed video footage of a girl with a black and orange mask and suit holding a large shipment of dust before aiming a pistol at the camera and shooting it as the camera suddenly cut out. They also showed another of a man with a bowler cap white suit and a cane, he had green hair and white makeup and red lipstick that resembled a clown. He was shooting down civilians and police officers without a care in the world laughing crazily as he suddenly disappeared with a white light. Jaune sighed again, he closed the batcomputer and went to a locker containing his suit. It was as black as the night and very high tech along with a dark cape. The chestplate of the suit had a symbol resembling a bat. The suit had a yellow belt with many different gadgets, in the middle had the same bat symbol. The suit also contained a cowl that had black pointy bat ears on the top of its head. He put all of these on and went to a large black colored vehicle. As he got in, the headlights vehicle suddenly turned on and he pressed and flipped a few buttons and levers as the vehicle suddenly spreaded wings and rose up in the air before taking off and flew off to a light that resembled the bat symbol on his chestplate.

 **-Vale City Police Department (15 Minutes ago)**

Ironwood flipped through the news on his scroll as he just watched what Jaune watched he put it back in his pocket as he made his way to the roof. When he reached the roof he took a few steps next to something large covered by a rag. He then turned to remove the rag over the object. It was a large spotlight, he then flipped a lever and the light turned on. He looked up in the sky to see that it was the symbol Jaune was wearing. Ironwood then felt his scroll vibrate as he picked it up from his pocket

"Hello? Who is this?" He answered, but there was no response.

"Hello?" He answered again. Nothing. He was about to end the call until he heard something.

 **"Hello"** a voice so familar it made his hair stand up.

"Who is this?" He said as he felt a chill go up his spine.

 **"You really don't remember do you?"** The voice said as it chuckled.

"You.. you should be-" ironwood said before the voice interrupted him.

 **"Dead? Yeah, but I found a way"** the voice responded and Ironwood widened his eyes. How would it possibly find a way back to the living? As if it were reading his mind the voice spoke again.

 **"Ever heard of these things called lazarus pits? Yeah, those things"** the voice told him. Ironwood then remembered he needed to tell batman about this.

 **"Don't tell HIM about this, or I'll pull the trigger on this sniper rifle aimed right at your face"** the voice told him. He then saw through the reflection on his scroll to see a red dot on his forehead.

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked, he voiced shakily.

 **"Just wanted to tell you, I'm here. You don't need to tell him, he'll find out soon enough"** the voice said.

Just as Ironwood was about to answer he heard something behind him. He turned around to see batman. He then heard chuckling in his scroll. **"He's there isn't he?"** The voice said as Ironwood ended the call immediately, Jaune didn't seem to notice.

"How's it been?" Jaune said looking at a nervous Ironwood.

"F-Fine, yeah, just worried about the criminals escaping" he lied. He was never worried about the criminals escaping, Batman would get them back into the asylum anyways. But this was unexpected.

"Got any info on the criminals?" Jaune asked, Ironwood nodded and with a shaky finger clicked on a button that went to the home screen on his scroll. He then clicked on a few more things to show reports on where the criminals were last seen.

"There's criminals hiding in the east docks of Vale, possibly stealing large shipments of dust from Atlas" Ironwood told him as Jaune nodded. Jaune then placed a black device in his hands.

"Call me when you find something else. It's gonna be a long night.." Jaune said to ironwood as he jumped off of the roof and spreaded his cape to slow his fall he then pressed something on his gauntlet, as he suddenly heard and engine and a large black vehicle appear. Jaune got in and drove off. Ironwood sighed and went back down into the department.

"It's gonna be longer then you think" Ironwood whispered to himself.

 **A/N: hope you enjoy this beginning better then the first one! I had a lot of fun writing it and hope it will and probably will surpass the first opening. Anyways see you later!**


	2. Encounter

**A/N: hope you enjoy the first chapter ;) it didn't take that long to write and I hope it will get you wanting to see more, kinda. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter also, see you soon!**

"Alright! You idiots quit messing around! We don't have all day!" A man called out to a few thugs, as they hauled boxes full of dust. The man which appeared to be leading the men turned around to see his hostages, a few workers when they found this place. He grinned as he reached in his pocket to lit a cigar. Then all of a sudden the lights turned off seemingly making the warehouse they were in darker then the night.

"What the hell is going on?!" He shouted as the only light was the lit cigar he had in his mouth. Suddenly he heard gunfire and flashes of light appear. The lights turn back on as 5 of his 8 men he was leading were unconscious and two strunged up in the air. He was terrified knowing who had come to ruin his plans.

"Dammit, It's the bat! everyone back to back circle up!" He shouted to the remaining 3 thugs they quickly went back to back aiming their guns shakily facing different ways. Something hit the floor as all of a sudden smoke starts to appear out of nowhere. He heard more gunfire, as less shots were heard and something that sounded like a crack. Then all of a sudden it was quiet. When the smoke cleared all three thugs were unconscious on the floor. The man started to run towards the door forgetting he was stealing dust as he reached the exit he paused to look back. There stood the batman staring at him with glowing white eyes. He turned to run again until he felt something on his ankle, he looked down to see it tied to a rope. The cape crusader suddenly had the rope in his hand, yanked it pushing the man towards the ground making the cigar drop out of his mouth and pulling him closer. Jaune tied the man to a steel support and held him by his collar.

 **"What are you doing with this dust?"** Jaune said with a voice disguiser to the shaken man. The man reached for his pocket but before he can pull something out Jaune grabbed his hand and bent it almost breaking it. The man screamed in pain.

"AH! Fine I'll- I'll tell you it's for-" a sniper bullet went through his head. Jaune looked surprised seeking cover just in case the sniper was going for him next. Jaune went through his belt finding a pair of binoculars and checked where the sniper hit from the angle. From the other side of the city stood a figure before it disappeared. He sighed. He checked to see if the hostages are alright and untied them from the steel support they were tied up to. He then called for the police to arrive and pick up the workers.

"Maybe Ironwood got something new.." he thought, as the device he gave Ironwood vibrated.

"Speaking of which.." he thought again.

"Hey, batman we got more news" Ironwood said though the device"

"Tell me" Jaune responded.

"Joker been spotted near city bank. Probably planning a heist. It says here, he's hiding in a abandoned building on the north side of Vale" Ironwood told him.

"I'll be there soon" Jaune said as he hung up. He pressed a button on his gauntlet as a black vehicle named -Batmobile- autodroved itself to him as he got in and drove out the docks.


	3. Meeting

**A/N: so hi. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;) nothing to say here, other then thanks for favoriting and following this story. Anyways onto the story!**

Jaune drove down the streets of Vale approaching where the Joker was last seen. The monitor to the right side of him beeped indicating that he has arrived. He got out of the batmobile and grappled to a roof top. He looked down to see two thugs outside talking about something. He tapped the side of his cowl as his eyes glowed a bright blue. He activated his X-ray vision and looked inside the abandoned building, seeing some figures surrounding a table. When he finished he tapped his cowl again to turned it off and glided down the roof.

 **-abandoned building**

"Don't you think the clown isn't paying us enough for this? I know he's crazy, but does he really think we stand a chance against the bat?" A thug asked to another.

"Of course he thinks that! He knows that, we are better, faster, and stronger. But I agree he isn't paying enough" the second thug responded, only to be hit on the back of the head and lose consciousness. The first thug turned to aim his gun and started firing, only to notice nothing was there. He faced the door and ran to grab the handle. But felt something tug his other hand. Batman pulled the thug's hand as he lost grip of the handle and fell towards the ground. Batman then punched his face knocking him unconscious. Batman handcuff the two thugs to a street pole before noticing a window in the side of the building.

 **-Inside the building**

"3...2..-" Torchwick said as glass fell from the side of the building.

"Damnit! A second early... Well, Bats seeing as your early, why not sit down, have a nice cup of tea and talk eh?" He said grinning widely and sat down in a chair holding a cup of tea, the red paint on his lips making his smile wider then it seems. Jaune walked towards him.

"You must be tired from this whole night right? I got a big day planned tomorrow!" He smiled as it became a chuckle then maniacal laughter. Jaune stopped, hearing footsteps behind him he turned to face a few thugs.

"Ooh! Guess we're having a tea party!" He laughed again. Jaune faced the thugs coming after him dodging each attack effortlessly and countering with a punch and kick knocking each one out. When he finished he saw Torchwick climbing a ladder to the roof. Jaune followed, when he reached the roof Jaune noticed Torchwick with a girl with pink, brown and white clothing, her irises seem to switch colors between pink and brown. She also had the right side of her hair pink and the other side brown.

"Well, looks like I'll be leaving now. See you soon-" he was interrupted by a sniper bullet missing his head. "Oh? What's this? Another sidekick? Did you replace your old one that fast? Well Neo, now's a good time" He laughed as he seemingly disappeared in a white light as soon as the girl named 'Neo' put her hand on his shoulder. Jaune gritted his teeth. Then turned to face the shooter from a very far distance, before the figure seemingly disappeared as well.

"Well, it can't be deadshot.." he muttered. He knew deadshot never missed a shot. He was frustrated and angry because Torchwick reminded him again, but he stayed calm and decided to call the cops. He reached for his scroll in his belt and called the police to pick up the thugs, he decided he need to know who this mysterious sniper is. he grappled to the roof top the figure was on and investigated where it stood. A boot print was found along with a bullet shell. He pressed the monitor on his gauntlet and it scanned the bullet shell and the boot print. He then grabbed the shell and placed it in a plastic bag, before jumping off the roof and into the batmobile.


End file.
